my fanged savor
by Sango124
Summary: kagome see's inuyasha and kikyo kissing so she runs off straight into danger, when all seems lost it is kouga who saves her but with a price,will he survie? the story is way better than summary. parings: inu&kik san&mir kag&koug rated for chapter 2
1. fanged savor

Kagome turned on her heels; tears falling from her blue eyes. Just wanting to get away, to get what she had just scene out of her mind, she ran as hard as her legs would let her.

(Flash back)

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?" called kagome as she looked for Inuyasha

Today was the day they met each other four years ago. Kagome was very cheery knowing Inuyasha would like the ramen she got for him. But he wasn't in his normal places that day and kagome couldn't wait so being impatient she went looking for him.

She pushed her way threw the thick brush. But coming upon a clearing she saw Inuyasha. Her eye widened as they filled with hot tears. There kissing Inuyasha was Kikyo. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her of all days! A sudden burst of wind brought kagome's scent to Inuyasha's nose. Quickly he pushed Kikyo away and turned to see kagome standing right there just mere feet away. Her face tear stained.

"Kagome" was all that he could say

"I hate you, how could you do this?"

She dropped the bag of ramen and ran away from him crying. Inuyasha was about to dash after her but a delicate hand grabbed his. Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo. She smiled at him softly.

"Inuyasha stay with me but for a few more moments, my reincarnation will be fine as she always is when she happens to stumble upon us" she said sweetly in his ear "beside's I wish to finish what we started moments before she came"

"I…I guess she'll be fine for a little while…" he said as he let Kikyo lead him back under the tree

(End flash back)

Kagome ran and ran until her legs would allow her to go no further. She let her self fall to the ground as she cried. But why was she crying she always knew deep down Inuyasha would chose Kikyo over her, so why did she feel this bad?

"What a pretty girl I've found" chuckled a voice out of no where

Kagome sprang up with fright. She didn't know where the voice was coming from and she had left her arrows back at the village with Sango. Slowly kagome backed her self into a tree as the laughing grew closer and closer.

Out of the brush came a demon. A lion demon at that. He stood on he's hind legs, and had battle scars all across his. His weapon of choice was a blood stained knife. He looked at kagome with a blood lust look in his eyes.

"Yes you'll make a fine meal" he smirked

"Not if I can help it!" snapped kagome as she dashed blindly threw the woods, with out a clue on which way to go.

"Oh what fun" said the lion demon "my prey the chase will only make me want your flesh even more and I can't wait" with that he took chase after kagome

Kagome dashed threw the brush, having no way to defend her self. She did the only things she could.

As she ran she screamed for the only one she could think of "Inuyasha!"

Suddenly kagome found her self about to run off a cliff, she stopped just in time. Quickly she looked around. She had no where else to run….this was it this was where she would die…Inuyasha was with Kikyo he wasn't going to save her. Kagome fell to her knee's and awaited death to find her. Seconds later the demon appeared behind her smirking.

"Giving up? Oh I see you have no where else to run, he-he don't fight your fate and I might make it quick"

Kagome turned her head and looked at her to be killer; no emotion could be seen across her face. The lion demon smirked at her.

"I just remembered you haven't screamed as much as I had hoped do you not fear death?"

"What is the point if I am to be hurt time and time again by the very one I love?"

The lion demon sprang upon her back, ripping her clothing and flesh. The pain was so unbearable, as if a million knives were thrashed into her flesh at once. She couldn't help but scream out in pain as the demon began to feast upon her flesh. But when all hope seem lost a enraged roar came out of no where.

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY WOMAN!"

The demon growled at the intruder. Kagome opened her eyes to Kouga. Kouga's eyes held anger and a lust to kill the one who caused kagome such great harm. Kouga looked at kagome, to see that she was still alive but barely. Her face was pale. She tired to speech but her voice was no where to be found.

"Kagome I'll save you don't worry"

"Ha you? A loan wolf demon? you are not worth my time be gone before I change my mind and make you my desert" the lion demon turned his back on Kouga and faced the dieing kagome. Kagome caught Kouga's eye.

'It's as if she's saying good bye' thought Kouga with wide eyes 'no I won't let her die! I'll save you my kagome'

Kouga charged at the lion demon with great force. The demon's fought a long hard battle. They kick, punched they scratched and bit. All kagome could was flashes of fur and splashes of blood going this way and that. The sound of fang clashing against fang, and claws against claws rang threw the air. Kouga and the lion demon jumped away from each other. Kouga was badly injured, but as for the lion demon he had very few scratches on him. He wasn't kidding when he said Kouga was weak compared to him. Kouga grasped for breathe; he looked at kagome. Her eyes never left him, as if begging him to run away from here.

"Ko….uga" came the soft sound of kagome's voice

Kouga looked her in the eye "kagome just hang on I'll save you"

"Kouga… please…j-just run….don't do this f-for me ple-ease Kouga"

"Never! I can't leave you kagome I can't!"

To save the woman he loved so dearly he would have to give up something of his. Kouga charged the lion demon. For the woman he loved he would give anything to save her life. Kouga rammed him self against the demon with full force. Kagome watched in horror as Kouga and the demon went flying over her. Kagome reached out her hand for Kouga's but he disappeared over the cliff.

Kouga saw kagome's horror struck face, as he flew over her. In order to save the woman he loved he had to give up something of his, he was giving his life for hers.

'At least you will be safe my kagome' he thought as he glanced at her one more time.

Despite the pain it caused kagome pulled her self to the edge of the cliff in hope that some how Kouga was alive. She looked down at the still falling Kouga.

"Kouga!" she screamed

Kouga looked up as he fell; there hanging over the cliff was kagome. Hopelessly reaching her hand out for him to take, he smiled up at her.

Kagome hopelessly reached for Kouga, and to her surprise he was smiling at her.

"Kagome" he called up to her "I don't regret what I've done kagome, I love you kagome"

"Kouga noooo!"

Kagome watched as the darkness engulfed him and he could no longer be seen. Kagome hung there from the cliff crying.

"Kouga why?" she cried "why did you die for me Kouga"

With that her vision went black.

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he looked for kagome, he wasn't really worried. But when he's nose caught the smell of blood he raced faster fearing she was greatly harmed. When he finally came to the cliff he spotted kagome half hanging off the cliff, her flesh torn to sheareds. Her clothing soaked in blood. Her hair was messed up and had dried blood all in it.

"m-my fault…" she mumbled as he approached her

"Kagome don't speak I'm here, and I so sorry kagome… I caused this… I caused you to get hurt" he said to her looking at her wounds.

"My f-fault K-K-Kouga's dead because he wanted t-to sa-save m-me…he dead and I'm dieing his death I-is in vain I-if I die…Kouga I'm sorry…." She cried, she hadn't even noticed that Inuyasha had found her and was speaking to her mind was some where else.

'Kouga's…dead?' thought a shocked Inuyasha

"And Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the sound of his name

"Inuyasha I told h-him I hate him" tears refused to stop streaming down her face "I told him I h-hate him, Inuyasha I'm sorry, this is all my fault"

"Kagome I'm here and I won't let you die I'll get you to that old hag and she'll heal you, you won't die kagome" he said to her as he gently picked her up trying his best not to hurt her further.

Kagome's lips moved but no words could be heard. Then her body went limp. In a flash Inuyasha was racing back to lady Kaede's. In mere minutes Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut. He rushed in at top speed half scaring Sango, Shippou and Kaede

"What is the matter with ye?" Kaede asked

"Mama!" cried Shippou "what's wrong with mama?"

Shippou was the first to notice kagome's blood dropping on the floor. Sango and Kaede sprang forward, taking kagome from Inuyasha and pushing both him and Shippou out of the hut so that they could clean her wounds and try to save her life.

Hours went by and Inuyasha stayed by the door the whole time. How could he let this happen? If kagome died it would be his entire fault. He and Shippou both sat there lessening to kagome's cries of pain, as Sango and Kaede worked to save her life. When at last Kaede and Sango came out of the hut Inuyasha went barraging in hut to kagome's bed side.

"Inuyasha?" she said softly

"kagome are you feeling better?"

She nodded her head. Inuyasha looked into her crystal blue eyes, they were glossy as if she were about to cry again.

"Inuyasha was it a dream? Tell me is he…is he?"

"I wish it were just a dream kagome"

Tears slid down across her cheeks. As kagome reached her hand up into the air. Inuyasha took her warm hand into his thinking she wanted him to hold her hand for comfort and support.

"I couldn't reach him"

"It's alright kagome, Kouga died protecting you right?"

"Yea"

"Then he died with no regrets, I know he…he loved you and because of love he died for you kagome please don't blame your self he wouldn't want you to"

"Thank you Inuyasha"

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he began to sniff the air. Kagome saw this and knew there could be only one reason he would do that. Kikyo had to be near by, just waiting for him to catch her scent and come running to her. As always Inuyasha didn't even notice kagome was growing ill tempered. She glared at him until he finally looked at her again.

"Kagome I'm going to go for some air I'll be back later"

"Your going to go see Kikyo again aren't you? You don't have to lie about it I know who your always sniffing for and honestly I don't care just go Inuyasha" she said rolling over onto her side so that she wasn't facing him

"Kagome who said I was going to go see Kikyo?" he growled

"Just go Inuyasha you've already done enough and I want you to just go already"

Inuyasha did as he was told and left. With taking one last glance at her before he ran off to find the dead miko. He felt bad that kagome was able to some how know he caught Kikyo's sweet, sweet scent.

Not long after Inuyasha left Sango and Shippou entered Kaede's hut. Kagome rolled over, to face them. She could see how worried young Shippou was so she put on a soft smile. Shippou giggle when he saw that his mommy was smiling, thinking it must mean she was feeling so much better.

"Hey kagome where's Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"I sent him to be with Kikyo" the words seemed to stab right threw her already broken heart

"What why?"

"I didn't want him to be never me for a while so I told him to go"

"Mommy are you ok?" asked the worried Shippou

"Of course silly" kagome giggled as she pulled her son into her arms "but it's late so lets get some sleep okay?"

"Ok mommy" yawned Shippou as Sango blew out the candle letting the hut go dark

"Hey Sango where's Kaede?"

"Oh yes I nearly forgot, she said she'd be back tomorrow because she was going to help a near by village with something"

"Oh ok"

"Good night kagome" said Sango

"Good night Sango sleep well"

"You too"

Soon they were fast asleep. But for kagome the night was not full of good dreams. In her dreams she kept seeing Kouga falling off of that cliff. She awoke many times during the night. But it wasn't until midnight that she felt something was amiss. Her miko senses were going crazy. Something was out there but what. Slowly and silently kagome got up form her bed being careful not to wake Shippou or Sango for that matter. Her wounds burned like fire with every movement she made. She didn't know where her feet were taking her it was like they had a mind of their own and they wanted her to go even if it meant extreme pain.

She soon found her self at the very cliff that Kouga fell from. She couldn't bare it. Why did her miko powers led her hear? Why? Kagome fell to her knee sobbing, her face in her hands.

"Kouga I'm-I'm sorry Kouga….but I can't….I can't go on knowing what you did for me….why didn't you do as I asked? Why didn't you run? I'm sorry Kouga" she cried as she got to her knees "I'm coming… I'm coming to you Kouga"

Kagome walked to the very edge of the cliff and looked down into the bottomless pit. Kouga's face flashed before her eyes. She turned to face the forest of which she had just come out of. She leaned back and allowed the wind to engulf her. But just has she fell off of the cliff a firm strong hand, grabbed hers. Stopping her from falling. Kagome dangled over the cliff starring down into the darkness not wanting to look to see who her savor was. Hand of which held onto hers tightly was warm, rough and seemed determined not to let go of her small delicate hand.

"Kagome what are you doing?" said a voice to real to be true.

Kagome shot her head up and there hanging over the cliff holding onto her hand was Kouga. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Kouga was alive!

"Kouga…but how? You can't be…."

"Kagome I'm here it's alright now give me your other hand kagome and I'll pull you up"

Slowly kagome raised her other hand and Kouga took it firmly with his other one as well. Soon kagome was pulled up to safety and into Kouga's strong safe arms.

"Kouga YOUR ALIVE Kouga I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK" kagome she sobbed with joy

"Kagome calm down I'm alright"

"How can I calm down? I thought you were dead and it was my fault now I find you alive and I'm just so happy don't you dare leave me Kouga ever!"

"It's alright kagome I'm no going any where ever again"

Slowly the came closer and closer to each other until kagome felt Kouga's lip against hers, and she kissed him back. The kiss was very passionate they both ended on the ground. Kagome onto top of Kouga. Only stopping their kissing every few moments for air but they went right back at it.

It was around 3 in the morning when Kouga and kagome headed from Kaede's village. Kouga carried kagome bride style. He just couldn't seem to stop looking down at her as he cradled her in his arms.

"Kouga can you promise me something?" kagome asked him

"Of course" he replied looking down at her

"Promise that you will not fight with Inuyasha plz Kouga it would mean so much to me if you would just do that one thing for me"

Little did they know they were being watched, by none other than a really pissed inuyasha

'Feh no way is Kouga going to promise that' Inuyasha laughed to himself

"I promise Kagome"

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree at Kouga's words. He was socked and amazed that Kouga of all people would promise that.

A single salty tear fell down Inuyasha's face. He now knew how Kagome felt when she saw him with Kikyo.

After following Kouga and kagome back to the village only to leave it again and go to his tree. Inuyasha stared at the night sky not wanting to go back to the village not after what he just witnessed. He could believe it, his beloved Kagome kissed Kouga.

(Flash back)

He sat in the bushes about to jump out and save Kagome from killing her self. But a sudden flash of brown fur rushed pasted him and got to Kagome first. He was stunned to see Kouga.

'Isn't he dead?' he thought to himself

He watched as Kouga grabbed kagome's arm just as her feet left the ground and she began to fall. Kouga spoke to kagome but it was to low for him to here. Kouga then pulled his Kagome up to safety. Inuyasha was about to walk out and take kagome back but he froze in his tracks as he watched Kouga pull kagome closer to him and leaned down and kissed her. What surprised him even more was the fact that she was kissing back. He wanted nothing more than to be in Kouga's place at that very moment. How lucky to be Kouga. Inuyasha's stomach turned, he felt like he had been cut into 1000 little pieces and was left to die.

'Is this how Kagome felt when she saw me with Kikyo?' he wonder

How could she take it for so long? He couldn't understand it he has, at this very moment, only seen kagome kiss another and he was ready to die of heart break. The urge to kill Kouga and take kagome back was so strong, how could kagome deal with this pain? Seeing him run off all the time to see Kikyo. He now understood how she felt and he regretted every little thing he ever did to her

(End flash back)

Inuyasha was in his tree, sulking of course, he had not found Kikyo, but he was even sadder that kagome had made her choice and picked Kouga to be hers. He hadn't spoken to kagome nor had he seen her in that matter, not since he found her at the cliff. He felt bad that he had caused her pain and didn't want to make things worse.

"Oh Kagome… what have I done…"he in self pity

_Sniff…sniff_

'KIKYO'

He wiped his head around to see Kikyo walking to his tree. A smile was placed on her face…_wait she was smiling? Why?_

"Inuyasha" she smirked "are we not going to see my dear sweet sister Kaede?"

Inuyasha was very please to see her "Kikyo"

"Yes my dear Inuyasha"

"Have you decided to come with me? And stay with me forever?"

"Hai Inuyasha I have"

Inuyasha went from sad and sulky to happy and felt the warmth in his heart light up. He held Kikyo in his arms. He would not make the same mistake twice. He'd never let go.

After an hour or so of talking with Kikyo, they headed to lady Kaede's hut.

(Kouga and kagome, along with Sango and Shippou)

"KAGOME YOUR BACK!" screamed a very relieved Sango "WHERE DID YOU GO I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE KAGOME THAT WAS VERY CARELESS AND-AND" she just noticed that Kouga was standing behind Kagome "KOUGA YOUR ALIVE?"

"Thx… I think..." Kouga said holding back a growl 'who does she think I am no way that could kill me… who do they think I am that half breed Inuyasha?'

"I'm sorry Sango my miko powers woke me up and lead me to the cliff and I almost kind of… fell off of it" she looked at Sango who was glaring "b-but Kouga saved me so no worries right?"

"NO WORRIES? KAGOME YOUR BADLY INJURED AND YOU WALK OFF DEFENCELESS AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU ALMOST FELL OFF A CLIFF KAGOME YOU'VE GOT TO BE MORE CAREFULL"

"Mama!" Shippou cried "are you alright?"

Kagome picked up her adopted kit and held him close

"Shh… Shippou its ok I'm alright don't cry"

Kouga walked over to Kagome and her kit. He looked at Shippou. Shippou didn't like the way Kouga was looking at him and looked up at Kagome as if asking what to do.

"Hmm..." Kouga began "he will make a fine pup" Kouga smiled as he took Shippou away from kagome and held him up to get a even better look at him.

Shippou was scared out of his wits.

"h-hey what are you doing… and what do you mean by pup?" Shippou asked Kouga

Kouga suddenly did something no one not even Kagome was expecting he embraced Shippou in a protective fatherly hug. Kagome's face held a soft smile. Sango thought it was adorable and little Shippou was now starting to like Kouga. Kouga smiled at Shippou his new son.

"Kagome why is Kouga calling Shippou his pup?" Sango asked glaring at Kagome

"Sango I have something to tell you…"

(Flash back kagome is telling Sango the story but I thought you would like to know it too )

Kouga held kagome safely in his arms. The Village was now in sight, the moon was shining brightly.

'this is the perfect spot to ask her… but where do I start, god I wish I had time to plan this…ah"

"Kouga?"

Kagome's voice broke him from thought. He looked down at the cradled Kagome in his arms; she was starring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Kouga why did you stop? Are we not going back to Kaede's? I need to go back Sango must be worried sick about me"

"Kagome"

He set her down so that she was standing, (but not standing on her own her weight was on him so that her wounds would not cause her to fall). She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. He could see the stars reflecting in her eyes. She was indeed confused and did not understand why Kouga had stopped and set her down.

"Kagome I need to ask you something…"

"Yes? Kouga what do you wish to ask?"

"But first Kagome let me take you some where not far, less than half a mile away in fact then I'll ask you my question and we'll come back to the village I promise"

She didn't even have time to answer him; he picked her up again and dashed off to where ever he was taking her. When finally they slowed down Kouga set her down and began to lead her threw the bushes. Just before they were out of the bushes Kouga walked behind Kagome and covered her eyes so that she could see a thing.

"Kouga what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise"

They walked forward and out into the open. Slowly Kouga reviled what he was up to. Before Kagome's eye was a beautiful lake, it sparked blue, the moon and the stars reflections shown brightly in the crystal clear blue lake.

'This is perfect' thought Kouga

"Kagome" he said turning her to him "I wanted to ask you something important"

To Kagome's Surprise Kouga got down on one knee, she began to blush. She couldn't take her eyes off him. As he looked up at her with his big blue eyes, he smiled a little shy smile.

'OMG IS HE ABOUT TO ASK WHAT I THINK HE'S GOING TO ASK" she thought in shock

"Kagome will you…-will –you be my mate?" He asked her, there was a hint of nerviness in his voice

'HE DID HE ASKED ME!' She screamed to her self

"Kouga I… yes Kouga I'll be your mate!" she said to him with a smile, tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Kagome your crying why? If you do not wish to be my mate I'll understand because I don't want you to think that you have to marry me because of what happened early"

"Kouga this are not tears of sorrow but tears of joy; because tonight I realized that it was not Inuyasha who I loved so much, but that it was you who I love Kouga"

Kouga couldn't have been happier he leapt with joy. Hugging kagome and jumping around like an idiot who had 12 cups of coffee.

"But there's one thing"

"Yea and what could that be?" he ask curiously

"My kit Shippou I adopted him awhile back and I can't just abandon him"

"Then I'll take him as my son as well" Kouga's smile went from ear to ear "I'll raise him as my own, and protect him and you for then rest of my days"

(End flash back)

"And that's how it happen Sango" Kagome finish her story

Sango jumped on kagome giving her the biggest hug of her life; she even forgot kagome's wounds.

"OUCH OUCH SANGO!" kagome scream

"OH! Kagome I'm so sorry I was so happy for you that I forgot you're injured"

"It's ok Sango…oh by the way, where is Miroku?"

"He went to visit his father's grave"

Sango pushed Kouga and Shippou out of the Hut so that she could put new clean Bandages on kagome. This gave Kouga time to bond with his new pup.

"So Shippou how long have you been with kagome?" he asked his new son

"I'm not really sure… a year or two I think, she found me when I was really small"

Kouga looked down at his new son in his arms. In one night he went from lone wolf demon, to husband, to father. It was a lot to take in but he didn't care; he had Kagome the one he loved and now a son he could grow to be proud of.

_Sniff... sniff…_ both Kouga and Shippou caught Inuyasha's and Kikyo's scent. They looked in their direction to see them walking side by side hand in hand. Shippou growled at the sight of Kikyo. Kouga did understand why though. So Shippou explained.

"You see that's Kikyo the one Inuyasha is always running off to see and ends up hurting my mama! SHE'S the true cause of my mama's injury's, stupid Inuyasha is dumb enough to fall for her tricks and ends up leaving Kagome defenseless, but now that we have you we wont have to worry about that anymore, just keep your eye on Kikyo she's after mama's soul"

Kouga couldn't help but to growl at what he just heard. He couldn't believe that even Inuyasha would leave Kagome to fight for her self; Kouga knew she was strong but what if he hadn't had been there tonight to save her, Inuyasha would have been the cause NO! Kikyo would be the cause of her death.

"Shippou what are you doing with Kouga?" Inuyasha growled at the sight of Kouga

"He's my new papa!" Shippou said proudly

Kouga could help but smile at Shippou, he was happy that Shippou would say that already when not even a day has gone by.

"W-WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Inuyasha

He grabbed Shippou by the tail. Shippou began to cry. But without warning everyone heard a loud _crack_ ring threw the air and Inuyasha was flung backwards. Shippou screamed as he went flying into the air but was caught by Kouga. Inuyasha landed hard on the ground with a thud! Slowly Inuyasha raised himself again and got to his feet his nose was bleeding badly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU FLEA-BITTEN-DIRTBAG!" Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo tried to get him to stand still long enough for her to stop the bleeding.

"Let's get one thing straight half breed, I promised kagome I would not fight you but if you ever touch my pup like that again I'll kill!"

"YOU'RE PUP? Since WHEN? I THOUGHT HE WAS KAGOME'S BRAT" Inuyasha snarled at him

"Oh that's right you didn't hear yet, kagome is my mate, I asked her earlier before we got here and she said yes!" Kouga smirked at the shocked and confused Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but I must go for awhile I'll let you figure things out here I shall return soon" Kikyo said after she had, had enough of being ignored. So she went off to be by her self for a while.

"Ok Kikyo you be careful" Inuyasha called after her

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kouga who was holding the shakened Shippou.

"Where is kagome?" he asked plain and simple

Kouga merely looked at the hut and then back at Inuyasha

"She's inside getting her wounds rewrapped"

Inuyasha walked pasted him. Kouga thought it would be a good laugh to see Inuyasha once again be sitted he remembered the first time he saw Inuyasha be sitted it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. But when he did not hear his mate yelling 'sit' he assumed that Sango had finished with Kagome and now Inuyasha was talking with Kagome. He and Shippou went into the hut too.

Inuyasha was sitting in front of Kagome, Sango was beside her, he and Shippou sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha began

"Inuyasha was it just me or did I hear KIKYO out there?" Kagome said turning her head, her face held a very angry expression.

"Yea you did mama he came with her here and she's going to come back!" Shippou tatle taled on Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Shippou and Kouga returned it with a growl of his own.

"Kagome let me finish… are you…are you Kouga's… huh…ah"

"Mate? Yes I am I said yes to him tonight before we arrived here" she said still refusing to look at him

"But kagome you cant be he's your.."

"I'm not yours Inuyasha! I never was KIKYO is yours remember?"

"Hey don't bring her into this!" he snapped

"Inuyasha you're not Jealous are you?" Sango smirked

"Hell no!" he snarled at Sango "why would I even want a wench that's so weak she can't even fight off one demon? Plus I have Kikyo! And she's way stronger than kagome could ever dream of!"

"Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" kagome screamed loudly sending Inuyasha into a deep crater.

Kouga and Shippou rolled on the ground laughing so hard; that they could barley breathe. Sango sent one glare and they both stopped. Kagome then decided that she want to go out for some air and to get fresh air.

"Kouga would you help me up so that I may get some air?" she asked sweetly

Kouga smiled "of course my dear kagome I'd do anything for you"

Kouga got up and lifted kagome into his arms and left the hut; Shippou followed them out of the hut. The new family sat together in the tall grass looking up at the stars. They were together and that's all that mattered Kikyo would be dealt with if she tried anything and kagome sat Inuyasha so many times he was out cold.

Authors note: want more? Leave reviews


	2. the mark of mating

**Warning readers, the rating has change it's now rated M for the chapter you are about to read.**

Last time:

"Inuyasha was it just me or did I hear KIKYO out there?" Kagome said turning her head, her face held a very angry expression.

"Yea you did mama he came with her here and she's going to come back!" Shippou tatle taled on Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Shippou and Kouga returned it with a growl of his own.

"Kagome let me finish… are you…are you Kouga's… huh…ah"

"Mate? Yes I am I said yes to him tonight before we arrived here" she said still refusing to look at him

"But kagome you cant be he's your.."

"I'm not yours Inuyasha! I never was KIKYO is yours remember?"

"Hey don't bring her into this!" he snapped

"Inuyasha you're not Jealous are you?" Sango smirked

"Hell no!" he snarled at Sango "why would I even want a wench that's so weak she can't even fight off one demon? Plus I have Kikyo! And she's way stronger than kagome could ever dream of!"

"Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" kagome screamed loudly sending Inuyasha into a deep crater.

Kouga and Shippou rolled on the ground laughing so hard; that they could barley breathe. Sango sent one glare and they both stopped. Kagome then decided that she want to go out for some air and to get fresh air.

"Kouga would you help me up so that I may get some air?" she asked sweetly

Kouga smiled "of course my dear kagome I'd do anything for you"

Kouga got up and lifted kagome into his arms and left the hut; Shippou followed them out of the hut. The new family sat together in the tall grass looking up at the stars. They were together and that's all that mattered Kikyo would be dealt with if she tried anything and kagome sat Inuyasha so many times he was out cold.

**Chapter 2 the mark of mates**

It was sun rise when kagome opened her eyes to the voice of her son.

"Mommy I'm going to the spring to wash up before breakfast is that ok?"

"Yes Shippou go on ahead I'll be up in a moment to fix breakfast so take your time and be careful"

"I will mommy" said young Shippou as he ran off to the spring just 200 yards away.

Kagome tried to move but found herself restrained. She glanced down and saw a clawed hand snaked around her waist, holding her very closely, the hand was laid upon her lower abdomen, so close to her womanhood. She blushed and felt a strong heartbeat thumping on her back and realized Kouga was behind her, spooning her body, his warm breath breathing on her neck, causing her to shiver.

The hand gripped her waist tighter, bringing her to him fully and he whispered in her ear.

"What could you be thinking?" he chuckled

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she said winking at him

Kagome rolled herself over so that she was facing her mate. She smiled sweetly at him, before their lips were locked together. Only to separate when air was needed. Kouga smirked at her; he knew she wouldn't tell him she was thinking naughty thoughts. But he could smell it all over her. It was very intoxicating. He assumed whatever she was thinking was causing her to become aroused. The scent just kept getting stronger. He couldn't help but bury his nose into her neck, trailing tiny kisses down to her collarbone and over her delicate shoulder. Her skin tasted so sweet and he wanted more. She shivered under he's touch and he couldn't take it any more, with a quick move, he hovered over her, boring his rich chocolate eyes into her crystal blue eyes. He could smell her arousal become heavier. Kagome's face held a soft smile and was it his imagination or was there a hint of playfulness dancing in her deep blue eyes taunting him in every way. She saw the desire in his eyes and it made her feel special knowing it was her that caused such emotion. She smiled up at him as he smiled softy down at her. Again they would themselves lock in a deep kiss. Kouga laid his body on top of hers. Running he's hands from her shoulder down to her lower waste. Kagome's finger entwined in he's long silky black hair, which she had taken it out of it pony tail. But though they had already announced themselves becoming mates, the deed had not been done yet, no mark bore on her neck, and if he wanted to keep other males away the deed and marking would have to come soon. Kouga knew this to be true, and there was no way he was going to allow he's kagome to be taken from him. But the problem was when and where.

"Kagome I must have you…but not until you are ready for me" he said breaking the kiss but not removing himself from on top of her.

"I'm ready when where you feel the time is right, I want to bare you children" she replied, her reply came to Kouga as a surprise.

Kagome again touched he's cheek with her soft hand, causing he's cheek to twitch underneath her touch. They laughed a little and got up from their sleeping place, and set up a camp fire for breakfast. It wasn't long until Inuyasha came out of Kaede's hut and with him Kikyo. They came out hand in hand. Kikyo and kagome caught each others eyes. Kikyo smirked as if to say _I win bitch_, but kagome smirked right back, shocking Kikyo as she walked or to Kouga and gave him a kiss on the check. Seeing that, Inuyasha let a low growl leave his throat. Kikyo glared at him, and he stopped right away. Kagome again smirked at Kikyo.

"Sorry Inuyasha I see your clay pot has returned to you" said Kouga who now had his arm wrapped around kagome's waste

"At least I don't have to deal with that wench any more! Always getting in the way and crap, Kikyo is hotter and way stronger there's no way your wench could ever compare to Kikyo" Inuyasha snapped, but right away he knew that was a mistake

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went flying to the ground, making a small crater. Kikyo glared at kagome and with drew her bow and arrows. Kagome glared at Kikyo, she bow and arrows were in side with Sango.

"Kagome!" came Sango's voice.

Kagome looked around Kikyo to see Sango running to her with her bows and arrows. Kagome smiled at her loyal friend who gave her, her bow and arrows.

"Thank you Sango"

"No problem I saw what was happing and thought you might want these"

"You think my reincarnation can defeat me in her state? Even in full strength she's still weaker than I am" said Kikyo aiming her arrow at kagome.

Inuyasha crawled out of his crater and ran in front of Kikyo blocking kagome from Kikyo's arrow. Kikyo glared at him with annoyance.

"Inuyasha move aside"

"Kikyo what's the point? We both know your way strong than kagome and she's still my friend and for that I can't allow you two to fight"

Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha would protect her from his beloved Kikyo. Even Kouga was shocked at Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha stood his ground until Kikyo at last lowered the arrow. Kagome lowered hers as well. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand with his and led her away towards the tree of ages, kagome, Sango and Kouga all busted out laughing as soon as they were out of sight.

"Hey Sango?" kagome asked when Kouga went to retrieve their pup from the springs to inform him breakfast was ready.

"Yea what's up kagome?"

"I was wondering if you could baby-sit for me and Kouga tonight?" kagome said blushing

Sango smirked "sure I'll watch Shippou so you can be alone with your new hubby"

"Sango!" kagome snapped as her face glow bright red

Sango just laughed and laughed at her friend. Kouga soon returned and had asked what was so funny but Sango was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and kagome was blushing and refused to say a word. So they dropped the topic and began to eat their yummy breakfast that Sango and kagome made.

"Well hello Kouga I wasn't expecting you to be here when I returned"

Every one turned to see that Miroku was back at last, kagome shot a _ha I've got you know_ look. That made Sango blush and give her _oh god kagome don't do what I think your about to do look_. Kagome smiled at Miroku as he joined them for breakfast. She told him about what she found Inuyasha doing with Kikyo, how she was almost demon food, how Kouga died saving her only to come back from the dead to save her again but that time it was from her self. She told him that she was now Kouga's mate. Miroku lessoned in silence as he ate with a smile.

"Good for you kagome, Kouga you're a very lucky man to have such a lovely mate such as kagome"

Kouga smiled and puffed out his chest with pride. Kagome stood up and pulled Kouga's hand telling him to come along.

"Shippou your father and I will be back later tonight I want you to be good for Sango and Miroku okay?"

"Ok mommy"

Kouga picked kagome up bride style as kagome said "oh and Miroku I just wanted you to know Sango is being to shy right now to admit how much she missed you"

"Really now?" Miroku smirked eyeing Sango

"Miroku don't even think about coming near me" said Sango as she turn a bright shade of red "kagome I'm going to get you for this!"

But kagome had not heard a word she said because with lighting speed Kouga raced to the place where he had asked kagome to be he's mate. He had planned for the deed to be done at the place where she agreed to be his. Soon they were settled down in a tall patch of grass. Clothing littered the ground near by. He murmured as he trailed his lips up her neck, nibbling along her jaw and reaching her lips, melting into another passionate kiss, tasting themselves on each other. His hard shaft rubbed along her leg, reaching her center and rocked gently against her mound. She moaned and felt the head pushing against her woman hood. He broke away, looking at her, stilling his move.

"Kagome…" he asked.

She gave a nod, putting all of her trust in him, his hands holding her hands, their fingers intertwined as he hovered above her. He moved down, pushing into her slowly, stretching her to accommodate his size. He paused every once in a while, groaning as he held back, she was so tight around his penis, her virgin walls pulsed against him. As he reached the barrier, he held back, watching her face, he was amazed to find such trust in her eyes as she stared back. With one quick move, he broke through and found himself at the hilt, her core covering, stretching over his shaft, sucking him in. She winced and grasped at his hands tightly as the sharp pain tore through her body. As suddenly it came, it faded away, leaving her to feel him stretching inside her. She moaned as he started to move out. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust to him and soon, she was moaning his name, moving with him in rhythm that goes way back before the beginning of time. It was seductive, intimate and private dance that only they could dance too. Their bodies wounded tighter and tighter as they met with each thrust, she was tight around him and he was reaching farther and farther into her. It felt as if she cocooned his soul, giving him that of which his beast desired most and he opening the doors to her soul, reaching far deep inside her, embracing her with him, tying her to his soul for all eternity.

Her blue eyes watched without fear but with desire and love. His lips found hers and their lips joined in rough dance, battling for dominance and she lost, submissive to him. Their bodies became slick with sweat, his black hair mingled with her black hair to where you could not have been able to tell which strands were whose, their hair was wet and clinging to their bodies, making illusion of them merging physically. He growled deeply, he threw his head back and howled. They soon grew very tired for it felt like eternity yet it was only a minute later that he collapsed on her, careful to not crush her with his weight. He panted hard in her ear and he could feel her chest heaving against his, their hearts beating at the speed. The deed was done, and it was great at last they became one and where forever bounded to together. The mark he left on her neck before the mating began was already healed over but was clearly visible. Kouga removed his weight from he's mate. Kagome felt him roll off of her.

"Kouga that was great" she grasped smiling at him

"Yea and that was the first time of a life time together" he smiled back at her.

Kouga pulled kagome, he's mate closer to him, holding her with he's protective arms. They shared each others warmth.

When they had finally returned to the hut where their friends and son awaited for their return, they found Inuyasha and Kikyo lying together under his kimono not far from the tree of ages. The two were fast asleep holding each other closely. Kagome assumed that Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo that night as well, at long last claiming the dead miko of who he loved so dearly. Kouga and kagome walked on towards the hut.

When they enter the hut, they found Miroku and Sango. Their lips wrestling each others. Sango's hair was down and messy. Kagome smirked, as she walked in.

"Well well well look who's caught red handed"

Sango pushed Miroku off her in mere seconds, her face glowed red. She turned around to see that Kouga and kagome were both smirking at her and Miroku.

"Oh yea and what were you and Kouga doing?" Sango snapped trying to get the attention off of the fact that her best friend had caught her finally kissing Miroku.

Kagome smirked and knew what Sango was up to, lifting her hair so that her neck could be seen, she point to her mark that Kouga had left "it's official, Kouga and I are mates, and nice try Sango your not going to get away that easy! Oh! Where's Shippou?"

"He's asleep in the next room"

"Thank you, we'll just grab him and leave you two to be alone for awhile" kagome said to make her friend glow redder

Kagome and Kouga retrieved their son and retired to the soft grass not far from the hut. Kissing each other good night they soon fell fast asleep.

Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter even though it's way shorter than the first one please review and I'll put up another chapter.


	3. three pregnant women is no picnic

Authors note:

I hope you guy's like that last story, here chapter 3 for you to read don't forget to review and continue reading my story XD!

**Chapter 3- three pregnant women is no picnic**

Eight weeks had past since the mating. Sango and Miroku had been married the following day. The three couples settled down in a valley not far from the tree of ages. Kagome, Sango and even Kikyo were all pregnant. Kagome was the first to show signs of pregnancy when she had a fit when they didn't have any fish to eat, they were far from a stream or lake for that matter so there was no way of bringing her fish at that moment, Inuyasha was sitted for no reason until at last Kouga ran off and came back with arms full of freshly caught fish. Kikyo was the next to show signs, she became every emotional and cried often, and poor Shippou would find him self being hugged by Kikyo to where he couldn't breathe. It scared him deeply and he would cry out for his mother, kagome, to save him from Kikyo. This would cause kagome and Kikyo to have at it. Bows and arrows soon had to be taken away from kagome and Kikyo because of how many times a fight broke out. But when Kikyo had to give Shippou to kagome, she would cry and tell Inuyasha she wanted a kit just like Shippou. Inuyasha would clam her down saying that they would soon have a pup of their own. Last was Sango, who like kagome went had a fit and attacked Miroku for no reason at all. Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku were terrified to get to close to their mates, fearing another beating, sitting, crying and whatever would come next from their moody pregnant mates. Shippou stayed as far away from Kikyo as possible.

"Kouga" kagome called

Kouga came running to his mate "yes my dear?"

"I want some cherries please go and get me some" kagome said sweetly

"B-but kagome its winter and the cherry blossoms won't bloom till early spring"

Kagome's face soon grew angry "I want cherries!"

"Yes I agree Inuyasha go and get us some cherries!" Kikyo joined in

"Yea Miroku!" Sango screamed "bring us some dam cherries!"

Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku huddle together whispering

"Inuyasha what are we to do?" said Miroku

"Yea mutt face, our mates want cherries how are we going to get them cherries before they beat us to a pulp?"

"Shut up" growled Inuyasha "hey I know!, in kagome's time they always have cherries year round I believe…they're found in a…a food market I think its called"

"Well let us go and bring them what they wish" said Miroku

Kouga walked to his mate "is there anything else you need while we are away?"

Kagome thought for a moment, with a smile knowing her love would bring her the moon if she asked him to "ice-cream, spoons, more blankets, pickles, apples"

"I'll have, the same thing but I must say we'll soon be needing a place for our young to sleep" Kikyo said "kagome and myself will be needing the biggest….what did you call them?"

"Cribs" kagome answered

"ah yes cribs seeing that we are to give birth to half demon pups we shall not know how many and one for Sango of course, seeing she married Miroku she might have only one but it's possible I believe she could be baring twins seeing at how large she's gotten"

Sango growled "hey your one to talk fatty!"

"Are you going to let her talk to me that way Inuyasha?" said Kikyo

"Sango don't talk that way to Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped causing Sango to cry

"Inuyasha that was uncalled for!" yelled both kagome and Miroku

"SIT!" screamed kagome

Inuyasha went flying into the ground. Kouga pulled both Miroku and Inuyasha out of the hut knowing that they'll just make it worse if they didn't hurry and bring their mates what they wanted. Soon the three men arrived at the well. Inuyasha was about to jump in but Kouga stopped him.

"Hey mutt who says you can go first?"

"I'm the only one who can go threw you flea bitten wolf!"

"Hold on!" called Miroku "now we can't leave are wives unprotected, though I do believe that they are scarier when they are in this state, but non the less one of us must stay behind"

"No you and flea bag here have to stay because I'm the only one who can get threw the well!"

Miroku smirked "that is where you are wrong Inuyasha, you use to be the only one, but now that Kouga is also bonded to kagome's soul he too can go to kagome's time, I shall be the one to guard our wives"

They all agreed, though Inuyasha wasn't happy about it.

"Good luck Miroku and remember you and Sango are human you're going to have to deal with this for another six and seven days with Sango till she bare you that child n her belly" smirked Inuyasha "Kouga and I got it lucky demon pups don't take as long as human babies"

Kouga and Inuyasha soon jumped into the well, the blue light surrounded them as it took them to kagome's time. Kouga was shocked when the light had so suddenly appeared. Inuyasha just laughed at Kouga's face, saying that the light was fine, that he was acting like a puppy with his tail between his legs. But at last they had arrived; Kouga looked up from the bottom of the well and saw that a wood roof had been placed above the well. Inuyasha was the first to jump out of the well, followed closely by Kouga. Inuyasha led Kouga out of the well house and towards another house that was the largest house Kouga had ever seen, he figured kagome's family was of royal blood. Inuyasha walked into the front door with out so much as a knock. Kouga growled at Inuyasha's roud ways. But Inuyasha ignored him and continued on inside. Kouga followed feeling ashamed that he went in with out the consent of kagome's family.

"AH demon!" yelled a voice from the right of Kouga "take this you beast!"

Kouga was suddenly covered in sacred sutras. Kouga looked blankly at the short old man who had thrown them on him. The old man was easily terrified and called out for Inuyasha for help. Inuyasha came in laughing his butt off. Inuyasha then explain to Kouga that the old man was harmless and was kagome's grandfather.

"It's an honor to meet you sir Higurashi" Kouga said bowing once he realized the old man was in fact kagome's elder

"Inuyasha this demon is a friend of yours" asked a young voice from behind Inuyasha

A young boy come out, he looked like a younger kagome in boy form. Kouga sniffed the air, the boy smelled like dirt, ocean breeze, ramen, and kagome? Kouga wonder if the boy had been going threw any of kagome's things while she was away.

"Hi I'm Sota what's your name?" said the boy

"The names Kouga, Sota uh? I've heard kagome talk about you, you're her brother right?"

"Yup"

"Dad who's with you? Has kagome brought friend over?" said a female's voice

A woman had appeared in the room, she too looked like kagome. She was much older though. Kouga again sniffed the air. The woman smelled like Sota, mixed with flowers, soap, ocean breeze and she even held the faint smell of kagome on her. Kouga thought she was a family member as well, and bowed to her.

"You must be one of kagome's friends" the woman said with a soft smile "oh Inuyasha is kagome with you?"

"No she's resting back in my time with our other comrades" Inuyasha answered to the confused woman "oh by the way Kouga this is kagome's mother"

Kouga again bowed to her "it is an honor to meet the mother of my mate"

"Mate? Inuyasha what does he mean by mate?" kagome's mother asked

"Well you see…." Inuyasha told kagome's mother the whole story, Kouga filled in the detail that Inuyasha knew nothing about like him asking kagome to be his mate.

"Kagome's pregnant and you two left her by her self? What are you stupid?" yelled kagome's enraged mother

"I would never leave my kagome!" Kouga said sternly "I love her and I left her in good hands, we came here because kagome asked us to retrieve things for her and her friends who are also pregnant, things that they'll need for their pups"

"Oh why didn't you say so? Come on we'll get you in some modern clothing, hide those ears and go shopping so that you can go to her quickly" kagome's mother said in a cheery tune

Inuyasha put on his baseball cap, while kagome's mother stuff Kouga into some jeans, and a jet black t-shirt. Before leaving she tied a bandana on top of Kouga's head hiding his demon ears. They all walked out side and towards a metal creature. Kouga could understand why she was walking towards such a thing. When kagome's mother pushed the button to open the car door, the car beep and the lights flashed. In a flash kagome's mother heard a roar, and was jerked away from the car and up into a tree.

"Why did you walk towards that monster? You could have gotten hurt! Stay here I'll destroy the beast then we'll be on our way" growled Kouga as he jumped down from the tree and ran at the car.

Inuyasha smirked and quickly jumped into Kouga's way "You're so stupid"

Kouga stopped and was confused. Did Inuyasha want kagome's mother to be harmed? He growled at Inuyasha, who just laughed in his face.

"Kouga it's called a car people ride in these things to get from place to place" explained Inuyasha as he got kagome's mother down from the tree

Inuyasha and kagome's mother soon forced Kouga into the car. Kouga wasn't happy at all. When kagome's mother started the car up, Kouga yelled that they were being eaten and Inuyasha had doomed them all!

'This is going to be a long day' thought kagome's mother

When they arrived at the super market, kagome's mother made Kouga promise on his honor that he wouldn't freak out at every thing he saw, that if he was unsure of things to just ask her if it was safe or not. Kouga agreed to behave himself. They soon walked in and grabbed everything kagome's mother thought kagome and her pups would need for the next few months.

"ok lets see here" kagome's mother said reading her list "nine baby bottles…check, twenty pound of baby formula…check, twelve cribs check, five jars of pickles, peanut butter, jam, sour cream, oatmeal and baby powered check, thirty baby diapers check, ice-cream check, ten warm blankets check ok I think we're all set here lets go home I've already paid for every thing"

Kouga and Inuyasha load the items into the trunk of the car. Then it hit Kouga and Inuyasha like a sack of bricks they forgot the cherries!

"Ms. Higurashi we forgot the cherries…kagome and the other women will kill us if we do not have the cherries when we return" said Kouga

Inuyasha and Kouga both rushed back into the story with the money kagome's mother gave them, kagome's mother told them to get all they can get with the money and to met her back at the shrine. Inuyasha and Kouga both were unfamiliar with the money of kagome's time. They asked a girl who worked there how many cherries they could buy with the money.

The girl smile "you must not be from Japan, lets see……you can buy 10 pounds of cherries and that's with tax"

Kouga and Inuyasha were soon jumping from roof top to roof top with arms full of cherries. They arrived at the shrine, gathered everything kagome's mother had bought for them, and they left. Kouga and Inuyasha traveled threw the well and once again the blue light appeared and brought them back to their time.

"Miroku we want our cherries no!" they heard kagome, Sango and Kikyo roar as they walked into the hut

"Chill ladies we've got everything you wanted" said Inuyasha when they walked in

The three women settled down as they happily munched on the cherries Kouga and Inuyasha had brought home. Miroku was happy that they were back too. He had a busted lip, black eye and a bloody nose. The three men sigh as they heard their mates settle down for the night. Kouga and Inuyasha were excepting their pups to be born in the next week or so, but all they wanted now was sleep.


	4. two sets of pups

**Authors note: this chapter is short I will say that but I'll make it a good one - anyway don't forget to review when your done ok well here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4- two sets of pups**

****

A week had past by and the sun was setting.

"You did this to me!" roar kagome has see was delivering her second child "Kouga your so going to pay!"

"Inuyasha your going to hell for what you've done to me!" screamed Kikyo

Inuyasha's and Kouga's ears lay low as they sat out of the hut while Kaede and Sango helped kagome and Kikyo give birth to their pups. Hours and hours past the two demons could only lessen to their mate cursing their names with every fiber of their being. Kouga had not expected kagome to go into labor today nor did Inuyasha think Kikyo would go into labor an hour after kagome.

(Flash back)

Kouga watched kagome like a hawk. Knowing that the time for her to bare their pups was soon, very soon though he thought it would be tomorrow. Kagome and Kikyo had stopped their fighting altogether and had been talking about baby names for their pups. It was around dinner time just an hour before sun set. Kikyo and kagome both went into the hut to cook dinner. While Inuyasha and the others were out side the hut lying around. Kouga was also out side with the group, he and Shippou were cuddling to together and even some what wrestling each other in a play full away.

_Crash!_

Kouga ran inside the hut to where kagome and Kikyo were inside the hut. He ran in to find both women on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. The floor was wet. Kikyo and kagome both were breathing heavily. Kouga and Inuyasha dashed t their beloved mates.

"It's time" they both gasped

"Time? Oh god the pups are on their way what do we do" yelled Kouga and Inuyasha as they ran around like a chicken with out a head

Sango dashed in and pushed the men out and ordered them to go and get lady Kaede right way. Inuyasha and Kouga did just that, not long after wards they returned with lady Kaede. Kaede order all the men and Shippou to wait out side and not to come in even if their mates sounded like they were dying.

(End flash back)

Now Inuyasha and Kouga could only sit and wait, while they heard the painful screams of their mates. Cursing them to hell for all they were worth and what not. another thirty minutes pasted, when Kaede finally called for Inuyasha and Kouga to come and meet their new pups.

Kagome was on the right side of the hut, and Kikyo on the left. Inuyasha looked over at his beloved Kikyo who was holding a single pup in her arms. Inuyasha had never seen Kikyo have such a soft loving look across her face. he walked over to meet his new pup.

"Inuyasha look…"Kikyo said softly "look at what we have created, this beautiful baby girl"

"She looks just like you Kikyo" Inuyasha said smiling

"Yes she may look like me but don't you see she has your eyes, and claws, oh Inuyasha I'm so happy"

"What her name?"

"I don't know, how about you name her my love"

Inuyasha took his pup into his arms gently; he studied her soft little form and inhaled her sweet innocent scent. She did look like a mini Kikyo but with golden eyes and claws and sharp teeth that he found when he's pup bit down on he's finger.

"How about Aiko, because she is and forever will be our beloved one"

"Aiko I like that name Inuyasha"

Kouga walked over to he's beloved kagome. She was holding not one but two beautiful pups. Kagome smiled softly at him as he sat down beside of her. He looked down at his two pups. A beautiful baby girl and baby boy. Kouga smiled and felt such warmth in side himself. He couldn't believe and kagome and he created such fragile looking creatures.

"Kouga look at our beautiful children"

"I see them my love, I'm so proud of you kagome bringing two pups into this world, it's just amazing"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her pups. She handed Kouga the little girl. Kouga studied he's daughter features. He's daughter had jet black hair, her eye blue, her little mouth opened as she giggled, showing that she had the fangs of a wolf, her little claws touch he face making herself giggle even more. Kouga smiled at her.

"What shall be her name?"

"I want you to name her Kouga, she was the first born and I hoped for you to name the fist born"

Kouga again looked down and his nonstop giggling new born pup.

"We shall call her Rei"

"That's a perfect name, lets see now" kagome said looking down at her son

Their son also had jet black hair. He was less fragile looking and had claws and teeth like his sister, but he had brown eyes instead of blue.

"Oh I know the perfect name for our son Kouga we shall call him Kou" kagome said smiling "I just love that name"

Kagome and Kouga cuddle closer together while looking down at Rei and Kou as they fell asleep. Kaede then brought Shippou in to meet his new brother and sister. He ran up to his mother and father. Shippou's eyes grew wide at the two twins sleeping in his mothers arms.

"Shippou we want you to meet your new baby sister Rei and your new little brother Kou" kagome said smiling at her oldest son.

"Wow!" Shippou sighed

"That's right my son you're a big brother now and you'll have to be responsible and keep an eye out for them that way no one can hurt them ok?"

"I understand papa, wow I'm a big brother and here I thought I'd be lucky just to have one sibling but look I have two! This is the greatest day of my life!"

Kagome and Kouga smiled at Shippou as he curled up into his fathers lap and fell asleep with a big smile on his face. Inuyasha walked over to kagome while Kaede was talking to Kikyo. He looked down at kagome's little family. He looked at the newly born twins and smiled.

"Kagome it's wonderful that you had these pups, their so beautiful…" said Inuyasha "what have you named them?"

"Rei and Kou" kagome said proudly "how's Kikyo doing?"

"She's doing good, I can tell you I've never seen her so happy in my life it's like she changed so suddenly, I guess having a pup can do that to a woman"

"So Inuyasha what have you and Kikyo name your child? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Kikyo and I had a beautiful girl and we have named her Aiko"

"That's a beautiful name Inuyasha"

Thank you kagome, well I just wanted to see how you were doing so I'm going to go back over to Kikyo and Aiko"

"Alright Inuyasha good night"

"Good night kagome…Kouga" Inuyasha left and returned back to Kikyo's side.

**Authors note:** hey I hope you guys liked this chapter next to have her baby is Sango lol but that won't be for a while, but yea review and I hope you continue to read my story.


	5. a big shocker

What shall be her name?"

"I want you to name her Kouga, she was the first born and I hoped for you to name the fist born"

Kouga again looked down and his nonstop giggling new born pup.

"We shall call her Rei"

"That's a perfect name, lets see now" kagome said looking down at her son

Their son also had jet black hair. He was less fragile looking and had claws and teeth like his sister, but he had brown eyes instead of blue.

"Oh I know the perfect name for our son Kouga we shall call him Kou" kagome said smiling "I just love that name"

Kagome and Kouga cuddle closer together while looking down at Rei and Kou as they fell asleep. Kaede then brought Shippou in to meet his new brother and sister. He ran up to his mother and father. Shippou's eyes grew wide at the two twins sleeping in his mothers arms.

"Shippou we want you to meet your new baby sister Rei and your new little brother Kou" kagome said smiling at her oldest son.

"Wow!" Shippou sighed

"That's right my son you're a big brother now and you'll have to be responsible and keep an eye out for them that way no one can hurt them ok?"

"I understand papa, wow I'm a big brother and here I thought I'd be lucky just to have one sibling but look I have two! This is the greatest day of my life!"

Kagome and Kouga smiled at Shippou as he curled up into his fathers lap and fell asleep with a big smile on his face. Inuyasha walked over to kagome while Kaede was talking to Kikyo. He looked down at kagome's little family. He looked at the newly born twins and smiled.

"Kagome it's wonderful that you had these pups, their so beautiful…" said Inuyasha "what have you named them?"

"Rei and Kou" kagome said proudly "how's Kikyo doing?"

"She's doing good, I can tell you I've never seen her so happy in my life it's like she changed so suddenly, I guess having a pup can do that to a woman"

"So Inuyasha what have you and Kikyo name your child? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Kikyo and I had a beautiful girl and we have named her Aiko"

"That's a beautiful name Inuyasha"

Thank you kagome, well I just wanted to see how you were doing so I'm going to go back over to Kikyo and Aiko"

"Alright Inuyasha good night"

"Good night kagome…Kouga" Inuyasha left and returned back to Kikyo's side.

**Chapter 5- a big shocker!**

Another 6 months had past, and Sango was finally in labor. Poor Miroku had been beaten to a pulp the last few month's for things that he never did. He was glad the day had finally come. But now his beloved Sango was in the hut with kagome and lady Kaede, cursing his name and threatening to kill him if he ever did this to her again, that he wouldn't even leave that long because as soon as the child was born she'd get up and kill him. Inuyasha and Kouga both laughed at Miroku, for they had already been threw this with their mates. Kikyo smiled a mocking smile towards Miroku as she held her child with great care. She looked down and Aiko and couldn't help but smile warmly at her daughters sleeping form. Kouga then too, looked at his children playing in front of him. Rei and Kou were both very playful and poor Shippou would some times have to retreat of their games became both Rei and Kou would gang up on him. But not to be mean mind you they were just playing in the way of the wolf, and Shippou understood that though sometimes he didn't like being the one they attacked all the time.

"MIROKU!" they heard Sango scream right before they heard a small cry

Miroku at last let the breath he was holding out, relieved that it was over and that Sango had not ended up with twins as kagome had done. Kagome walked out of the hut smiling.

"It's a boy" she said to Miroku knowing how long he wanted a son

Miroku could just about jump to the moon and back. He was so happy and so proud of Sango. Miroku then walked into the hut, to see his family.

"Miroku look" Sango said sweetly "look at what you and I have made together…I'm so happy Miroku so very happy"

"I'm glad for your happiness my dear Sango, tell me what shall be the name of our new born son?"

"well I was thinking of naming him after my father…Taro"

"then that shall be his name my love" Miroku walked over to his beloved Sango and held her and their new born son close

Kagome smiled and left the small family to be alone for a while, knowing how tiresome giving birth is. She walked over to her children and looked upon all three. She and Kouga had the most pups thus far, and though it was a hand full to deal with, she loved every single moment of it. She smiled at Kouga as she picked up Kou, Kouga picked up Rei. Shippou jumped on to his mother shoulder as they walked towards the river for their daily family bath.

Upon reaching the river it was Shippou who first noticed something was amiss. He looked around rapidly searching for the cause of the feeling he had. Suddenly he saw what was bothering him. He sprang into the river were the current was strongest; before his parents knew what he was doing.

"Shippou what are you ….. OH MY GOD Kouga LOOK! A GIRL IS IN THE RIVER!" kagome screamed after spotting what her son was after

"Hang on Shippou" Kouga called as he gave Rei to kagome and jumped into the strong current as well

"Help me" cried the little girl in the river as she spotted Shippou swimming towards her

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Shippou called to her

He reached his hand out for hers to take. Minutes past by but finally they were finally able to grab each others hand. Shippou pulled the girl close to him, determined not to let go of her as they were pulled down the river.

"It's alright I've got you" Shippou told the crying girl

"Shippou!" Kouga called to his son

"Papa!" Shippou called as he saw he's father swimming towards them

"Shippou!" scream a frantic kagome who was running along the bank of the river with both Rei and Kou in her arms "Shippou grab hold of something!"

Shippou turned and saw he's chance, though it wasn't a good chance he grabbed onto a rock. The girl clung to him tightly.

"Kouga hurry!" kagome called "I don't know how much longer he can hold on to that rock!"

"I'm on it kagome!" Kouga yelled as he neared Shippou and the girl

At last Kouga grabbed Shippou and sprang out of the water with Shippou still refusing to let go of the girl. Kagome ran to her mate and son as they safely landed on the ground. Kagome put Rei and Kou into Kouga's arms and she took the little girl from Shippou. Kagome then checked her if she was ok.

"Are you alright?" kagome asked

The little girl nodded

"I'm kagome" kagome said smiling

"I'm Ira" the little girl said softly

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Again Ira nodded

"How did you fall into the river?"

"Jakken and I were playing a game and I fell in" she said with shame

"Wait! Did you say Jakken?"

Ira nodded yes again

'I can't believe I didn't notice that this was Sesshomaru's daughter! I mean look at her! Kagome you're so slow' kagome thought to her self as she looked more closely at Ira

Ira had long silver hair, and big golden eye just like Sesshomaru, body her facial and body appearances was like some one else kagome knew….Rin…. kagome smiled at the thought of the great and mightily ice king falling in love with a human girl

Authors note : I'm going to leave you guys at that, leave review for the next chapter


	6. the ice kings daughter

Last time:

At last Kouga grabbed Shippou and sprang out of the water with Shippou still refusing to let go of the girl. Kagome ran to her mate and son as they safely landed on the ground. Kagome put Rei and Kou into Kouga's arms and she took the little girl from Shippou. Kagome then checked her if she was ok.

"Are you alright?" kagome asked

The little girl nodded

"I'm kagome" kagome said smiling

"I'm Ira" the little girl said softly

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Again Ira nodded

"How did you fall into the river?"

"Jakken and I were playing a game and I fell in" she said with shame

"Wait! Did you say Jakken?"

Ira nodded yes again

'I can't believe I didn't notice that this was Sesshomaru's daughter! I mean look at her! Kagome you're so slow' kagome thought to her self as she looked more closely at Ira

Ira had long silver hair, and big golden eye just like Sesshomaru, body her facial and body appearances was like some one else kagome knew….Rin…. kagome smiled at the thought of the great and mightily ice king falling in love with a human girl

**Chapter 6- the ice kings daughter**

Shippou walked over to the girl he had just helped saved. He blushed slightly as her golden eyes gazed upon him. Kagome smiled, knowing her son, Shippou was crushing on the ice kings daughter. She wondered if Shippou knew who Ira's father was. Shippou took a deep breathe and smiled at the girl, and she smiled back at him making Shippou blush even more. He had seen a lot of cute girls in the past when Inuyasha and the gang where traveling and gathering jewel shards, but Ira took the cake. Never before had Shippou seen such a beautiful girl in his life. Her silver hair looked so silky and clean, her eyes like to pools of gold, her smiled so cute….. He couldn't look away from her.

And Ira couldn't look away from Shippou either. Was it something about his lush green eyes? Or he's orange brown hair? Or was it his strong well toned body that made her unable to take her eyes off of him? She couldn't figure it out. Never before had she seen a boy, not even once, for her father was too protective of her and allowed no males to be in the same room or the same area for that matter. Shippou was the first male to have ever lay hand on her, or lay eyes on her for that matter. Was that why…was that why she couldn't look away? Why was her heart racing? Why was her breathe caught in her throat? Why?

"Hi, I'm Shippou, son my Kouga and Kagome" Shippou said finally as he held out his hand for her to shake, and breaking the silence

Ira smiled at her savor, a slight blush ran across her deltaic face "And I am Ira, daughter of lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin"

She shook his hand with her smile ferial one.

Shippou just about fell over, Ira was the daughter of Sesshomaru? The ice king himself? ...well now that he thought of that, he should have known that in the first place. For Ira did look like Sesshomaru, and even had the crescent moon on her forehead like her father, only her facial and body appearances look like that of Rin, the young girl Shippou had seen many times traveling with Sesshomaru.

Kouga joined the three with Rei and Kou in his arms still. He smiled down at the young girl his son so bravely jumped into the river for. Ira was now out of Kagome's arms and sitting beside Shippou who was in front of Kagome. Kouga then handed Kou to kagome, because Kou was wiggling in his fathers arms trying to get to his mother. While Rei was quiet content with staying in her father's arms. Kouga smiled at his mate and children and even to the small girl, of whom his son seemed to be taking a liking to.

"So Ira is your mother and father near by?" Kagome asked

Ira shrugged "I'm not really sure how far the river carried me down stream…. I was with Jakken…. On our daily walk, we went further today than we usually do, so I'm not really sure where my father's castle is" Ira explained

"Don't worry Ira we'll get you home!" Shippou said looking at her

Ira blushed a little more as she looked at Shippou and said "I'm sure Jakken will come for me soon, he was chasing after me last I saw, and he tripped and fell, but I'm not worried besides I'd like to take a look around, I've never been here before, and….. '_sniff…sniff_' hey I smell uncle Inuyasha... is he near by?"

Kagome, Kouga and Shippou just starred at her, had she met her uncle before? Ira saw them all starring at her.

"What?" she asked

"Ira have you met Inuyasha before?" said kagome

"Nope" she said smiling

"Then how do you know his near by?" asked Shippou

"Father has told me many things about Inuyasha and his friends, and father says uncle Inuyasha smells of humans, and that of a half breed"

"Well Kagome she's right about that" Kouga laughed

Kagome and Kouga then got up with the twins in their arms, Shippou and Ira followed closely behind.

(To Inuyasha, Kikyo and Aiko)

"Inuyasha is something bothering you?" Kikyo asked her mate as she held Aiko their daughter in her arms

"I smell Sesshomaru's scent but…it's not Sesshomaru…just some one who has been around him…..a female, that's not Rin….."

"Don't worry about it my husband" Kikyo said stealing a kiss

The kiss soon broke and Kikyo handed Aiko to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at his beloved daughter Aiko. Aiko's jet black hair had grown long and fell to Aiko's waste; her brownish golden eyes sparkled as she giggled so care free. Inuyasha smiled as he held her close; still unable to believe that he and Kikyo could create something so small and beautiful.

Suddenly out of no where Inuyasha and Kikyo sprang to their feet as they heard a voice rang out into the air. In a flash Inuyasha had Aiko back in Kikyo's arms and had his fang out and ready to fight and protect his family. Kikyo ducked behind her mate and shielded their pup from any harm that might come.

"UNCLE Inuyasha!" yelled a small voice

Inuyasha then found himself on the ground and something was on top of him, her heard Kikyo squeak in shock. As she jumped back wards with their daughter in her arms. Aiko began to cry from the sudden movement her parents made so quickly, it had scared her terribly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a pair of golden eyes starring at him right in his face. he jumped a little and a giggle came from the one who sat on him. it was a small girl who could possibly be a few years younger than Shippou, he'd say 4 years younger. Her long silver hair matched his, her features where that of some one he had seen before about couldn't place where or who. And wait didn't this little girl call him uncle? Could that mean? No it couldn't there was no way in hell that could even be possible….not Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Inuyasha did I surprise you?" she asked him

"Uncle?" Inuyasha said confused

"Yeah, I'm your niece Ira" she laughed "father has told me so much about you and your friends"

"Father?" Inuyasha said still confused "wait Sesshomaru had a kid?"

"Inuyasha" kagome's voice came to he's ears, kagome ran up to him with Kouga, the twins and Shippou, they all seemed out of breathe " she spotted you and…holly crap is she fast….but I see you've met Sesshomaru and Rin's daughter now…."

"Rin? ….the girl Sesshomaru always had with him?" kagome nodded "Sesshomaru mated with a human? You're talking about Sesshomaru right? The ice king himself? Mr. I hate all humans?" said Inuyasha again kagome nodded

"Father doesn't hate all humans! He loves mother very much!" Ira snapped at Inuyasha

Author's note: I think I'll leave you there because I have a lot more chapters for other stories to finish so if you want the next chapter leave reviews !


End file.
